


La ruota del destino inizia a muoversi

by skyearth85



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Big Bang Italia, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un sovrano del nord è convinto che Artù sarà colui che riunirà Albion, per questo motivo lo nomina erede al trono. Il principe deve quindi recarsi presso il suo nuovo regno, accompagnato dal fido Merlino, alcuni cavalieri e un misterioso personaggio che conosce molte cose sulla sua famiglia. Anche quest'ultimo ha dei progetti speciali per Artù che porteranno lui e il suo gruppo nella foresta di Sherwood a celebrare Beltame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutti hanno dei piani su Artù e Merlino

**Author's Note:**

> Un enorme ringraziamento a **[paddo](http://paddo.livejournal.com/)** e a **[soffiodargento](http://soffiodargento.livejournal.com/)** che l'hanno betata e a **[queenseptienna](http://queenseptienna.livejournal.com/)** per la fantastica fan-art!!!!!
> 
> Nessuno spoiler, ambientata dopo la fine della prima stagione. Non ho ancora visto la seconda e non so neanche se la vedrò in tempi brevi.  
> Non sono brava ad inventarmi dei personaggi originali, però avevo la necessità che ci fossero, quindi li ho presi in prestito da altri fandom (se doveste trovarli OoC non me ne faccio un problema, diversamente da quelli di Merlin). Poi volevo avvisare che alle spalle di questa fic c'è il mio personalissimo canon pre-serie. Se ci sono delle nozioni che vi suonano un po' strane, accettatele come un atto di fede XD
> 
> Scritta per **[bigbangitalia edizione 2009](http://community.livejournal.com/bigbangitalia/)**.

Il Re del Dukan era morto, senza lasciare eredi maschi diretti che potessero reclamare il trono. A causa di ciò, era scoppiata una guerra che aveva coinvolto diversi regni, nonché diversi signorotti locali, che, per il gioco di alleanze, aveva finito per travolgere quasi tutta Albion.  
Camelot era una delle poche Signorie coinvolta nella disputa solo marginalmente, ovvero con semplici trattati di non belligeranza, e così Re Uther si era ritrovato nella posizione di mediatore privilegiato dalle parti in causa. Per questo motivo la capitale dei Pendragon era stata scelta come luogo per trattare una pace che portasse a una soluzione duratura.   
Secondariamente, queste giornate erano anche l'occasione per stipulare nuove alleanze, riconfermare le vecchie, e stringere accordi commerciali.  
Il popolo di Camelot assisteva, con rinnovato rispetto verso il loro re e orgoglio di appartenenza, al continuo susseguirsi di delegazioni con principi, re, dignitari, generali, tutti da scortare a colloquio con il sovrano.  
Artù in quei giorni era sempre molto serio, si atteggiava a _Futuro Re_, confondendo regalità con arroganza e fastidio. O almeno questo era quello che pensava Merlino.  
Il ragazzo, su ordine diretto di Uther, si era ritrovato a suo malgrado a dover attendere agli incontri ("_Il tuo servo avrà l'incarico di assisterci durante i colloqui. Non è molto intelligente, ma fidato._").  
Il problema era che i colloqui erano terribilmente noiosi! Merlino non vedeva l'ora che finissero. Gli sembravano tutti uguali: tutti volevano tutto, cercando di fregare gli altri.   
Gaius gli aveva raccomandato di prestare attenzione, che avrebbe avuto "_Molto da imparare_", ma che cosa c'era "da imparare"? Oramai Merlino reputava di conoscere molto bene sia la bassezza umana che il lato oscuro del potere.

C'era però un sovrano che lo incuriosiva, una sorta di eccezione alla regola: re James Tiberius Kirk delle piccole, ma ricche, Isole Shetland.  
L'uomo era abbastanza giovane, doveva avere un'età a metà tra quelle di Uther e Artù. Si muoveva con disinvoltura tra i vari colloqui, con l'eleganza e la sicurezza di un uomo abituato al comando, ma con un'aura di divertito distacco. Il che era anche ovvio, visto che l'unico motivo della sua presenza era la possibilità di gettare le basi per futuri favorevoli trattati commerciali, anche se ufficialmente era uno dei garante super partes.  
A Uther, Re James, non piaceva. Merlino non aveva ancora capito se era qualcosa di personale ("_E' un moccioso che si atteggia a salvatore del mondo._") o un pregiudizio verso tutta la dinastia ("_I Kirk sono ex-briganti che hanno solo deciso di legittimare le loro ruberie._") o un problema di incompatibilità ("_La Vecchia Religione persiste nelle loro terre._"). Probabilmente si trattava di un insieme delle tre. Bisognava solo ringraziare il cielo che i due regni si trovassero agli antipodi di Albion.

 

Uther aveva fatto il possibile per rimandare, ma oramai aveva finito le scuse per non invitare il signore delle Shetland alla sua tavola. Artù aveva spiegato fin da subito a Merlino che era durante questi pranzi privati che si decidevano realmente le cose ("_Quindi, per l'amor del cielo Merlino, tieni un basso profilo._").  
La cena era iniziata in un clima di educata diffidenza.   
"Uther, non fate nemmeno la finta di chiedermi chi è il candidato che appoggio." constatò il più giovane signore.  
"Sappiamo entrambi che non v'interessa. E non amo prendere in giro l'intelligenza altrui."  
"Avete ragione. Per quanto mi riguarda che si spartiscano pure quello che vogliono." re James continuava ad avere la sua maschera di divertito distacco ancora fermamente attaccata al volto.  
"A tale proposito, spero che stiate pensando seriamente ad assicurare al vostro regno un erede." Uther aveva molti difetti, ma non quello di non dire esattamente quello che pensava "Non vorrei ritrovarmi tra qualche anno in mezzo a un'altra guerra come questa."  
James offrì al re un sorriso divertito.  
"Lo state dicendo a tutti i Signori senza eredi?"  
"Sì."  
"E... avete intenzione di fare il nome della vostra figliastra?"  
"Il suo nome non è mai stato pronunciato da me, ma da altri." sbottò annoiato Uther.  
Il più giovane sovrano si bloccò come a valutare quanto Uther fosse sincero.  
"Non sono interessato al matrimonio." concluse.  
"Dovreste." Uther era sempre più irritato dall'altro sovrano.  
Questi, inaspettatamente si volse verso Artù, che stava pranzando in silenzio alla destra del padre.  
"Perché dovrei, se abbiamo già colui che unirà Albion?"  
Il tono era leggero, ma s'intravedeva qualcosa nei suoi occhi.  
"Che cosa vorreste insinuare?" Uther stava perdendo la pazienza.  
James spostò nuovamente la sua attenzione sul padre.  
"A che pro? Voi non credete nelle profezie, quindi sarebbe solo fiato sprecato."  
"Non osate-"  
"Fermatevi." Il sorriso era svanito, rimpiazzato da una malcelata rabbia. "Abbiamo inconciliabili divergenze sulla questione, ma, esigo da voi il rispetto delle mie credenze."  
"E sia. Ringraziate di non essere un mio suddito."  
"Lo faccio, come molti dei miei sudditi ringraziano gli dei di non avere voi come sovrano."  
A quelle parole Uther si alzò dallo scranno pronto per attaccare.  
"Padre!" Artù lo bloccò. "Padre, calmatevi. Non siamo qui per discutere della magia o della Vecchia Religione."  
L'intervento del figlio aveva ristabilito momentaneamente la calma.  
Merlino si sentiva teso come la corda di una cetra.  
"Parole sagge, giovane Pendragon. Non potrei aspettarmi di meglio dal futuro unificatore di Albion."  
Artù, con falsa noncuranza, si limitò a commentare "E' la seconda volta che lo dite."  
"Curioso?"  
"Sto cercando di capirvi."  
Di nuovo il sorriso sornione apparve sulle labbra del Kirk.  
"Sperando che le orecchie di vostro padre non si possano reputare offese dalle parole che pronuncerò... ve lo dirò. Quando fui proclamato re ricevetti un vaticinio. Diceva che avrei regnato con prosperità il mio regno, ma che mai nessun mio erede sarebbe diventato re, poiché il giovane Pendragon sarebbe succeduto a tutti i regni di Albion."

Il silenzio nella stanza era diventato pesante. Fu Uther a romperlo.  
"Mi sorprendete. Una persona pragmatica come voi crede a queste fandonie?"  
Re James scosse il capo.  
"I vaticini possono essere manipolati, non sono tanto sciocco da non saperlo, però non questo maestà. Questa profezia è giunta a me durante un rito molto potente e la persona che me l'ha recata è il mio consigliere più fidato. _La parte più nobile della mia anima._."  
Fu Artù a intervenire.  
"Maestà le sue parole non possono che lusingarmi. Non credo però che il destino sia già stato scritto. Solo il tempo saprà dirci se la sua profezia si avvererà oppure no, non trova?"  
La risata dell'altro sovrano riecheggiò nella stanza.  
"Come vi ho già detto prima: siete saggio. Osserverò con piacere i vostri progressi, Maestà."

Quella sera, nelle sue stanze, Artù si ritrovò ancora a ripensare alle parole dell'altro sovrano.  
Non era la prima volta che qualcuno gli profetizzava l'unificazione di Albion sotto il suo controllo, però si trattava per lo più di desideri, auguri o complimenti interessati.  
Ma re James non avrebbe avuto nulla da guadagnare da quella possibile risoluzione, tutt'altro.  
Merlino. Solo Merlino aveva pronunciato le stesse parole sul suo futuro come re, quella sera, davanti al fuoco. Per quanto strano fosse, il principe era convinto che Merlino l'avesse davvero visto.  
Artù pensò che forse fosse meglio smettere di pensarci.  
Le _capacità_ di Merlino erano un territorio da evitare, qualcosa da registrare e dimenticare all'istante. Paradossalmente, in questo caso, il dubbio era meglio della certezza.

 

La sala del trono era stata adattata in maniera tale da essere una specie di ricostruzione in miniatura del senato romano. Era una trovata semplice, ma geniale, si ritrovò a pensare Merlino, il cerchio ben si confaceva a un gruppo di orgogliosi sovrani, disposti ad uccidere o a dichiarar guerra per molto meno che un posto non adeguato al loro rango. Quello che però continuava ad essere fastidioso era la brutta abitudine di tutti ad urlare contro tutti (Artù lo aveva rassicurato in tal senso: anche nell'originale senato succedeva questo!).  
La situazione andò avanti per ore senza nessuna conclusione degna di nota, finché Re James prese la parola alzandosi e portandosi al centro di quella parodistica stanza.  
"Signori, in questi giorni ho riflettuto molto sull'importanza del dare un erede al proprio regno. Non avendone di naturali, ho deciso di scegliere qualcuno che possa onorare il mio trono, nell'eventualità che io muoia senza prole. Io quindi annuncio, a tutti quanti voi, la mia scelta di nominare Artù Pendragon primo in successione al trono delle Isole Shetland."  
Al caciare sorpreso dei presenti, faceva da contrappunto il sorriso divertito di re James.

"Siete impazzito?" Uther era rosso di rabbia. Aveva sciolto in fretta e furia la seduta per poter bloccare Kirk. E urlargli contro.  
"Vostro figlio ha appena ricevuto un regno in eredità, dovreste esserne felice." l'altro sovrano non si era scomposto e aveva continuato a dirigersi verso le sue stanze.  
"Mio figlio sarà il re di Camelot!" Uther aveva scandito le parole come se stesse parlando a un bambino particolarmente testardo.  
"E delle Isole Shetland, senza colpo ferire. Una base commerciale a Nord, Uther, dovrebbe esserne felice."  
"Be' non lo sono!"  
"L'avevo intuito."  
Uther gli artigliò il braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi verso di lui.  
"A che gioco stai giocando?" Uther aveva deciso di lasciar stare le forme di cortesia. "Spero che tu ti renda conto che se dovesse accadere qualcosa a mio figlio, e io avrò anche solo il sospetto che sia opera tua, nulla potrà salvarti."  
"Uther, la nostra terra dev'essere riunita." per la prima volta re James gli sembrò veramente un sovrano, non un ragazzone che si atteggiava a tale. "I Sassoni a nord-est, i pirati a Sud, i Gaelici che ci minacciano ad ovest... non possiamo sperare di farcela da soli." Uther ebbe un motto di stizza a quelle parole, credeva che non lo sapesse anche lui? "Abbiamo bisogno di una guida, di un potere unico. Guardati attorno, le persone muoiono a centinaia ogni giorno per la fame e la guerra. Non è questa l'Albion che voglio lasciare a coloro che verranno." re James lo fissava, aspettando una sua replica.  
"Perché Artù? Perché non te stesso?"  
"Potrei dirti che questa è la profezia, ma... non è solo questo." James gli sembrò quasi imbarazzato. "Il mio è un popolo di mercanti Uther. Noi facciamo affari, non la guerra. Eppure la guerra non ne vuole sapere di lasciarci stare in pace. Io non ho intenzione di stare a guardare, però... ci vuole tempo e denaro per creare un esercito. Per addestrare gli uomini, per cambiare la loro mentalità. Io il denaro ce l'ho, ma il tempo, il tempo mi sfugge. Sono alle nostre porte Uther!"  
Uther lo guardò, in silenzio, cercando di leggere il suo volto.  
"Non hai risposto alla mia domanda."  
James ridacchiò: _implacabile come un cane da caccia_.  
"Tuo figlio si è già fatto un nome in giro per Albion e gode della stima di molti. Il popolo già ne narra le gesta." ma Uther non era soddisfatto della risposta e continuava a fissarlo "Va bene, giochiamo a carte scoperte. Artù è giovane e libero dal peso diretto del comando. Può andare in giro, farsi conoscere, aumentare la sua fama. Camelot non se la passa male economicamente e ha uno dei migliori eserciti. E' un'accoppiata vincente. Alla prima minaccia esterna, al primo esercito riunito e _pouf_, ci mettiamo a capo tuo figlio. E poi da lì... be' chi vivrà vedrà suppongo."  
"Un colpo di stato?" gli chiese come conferma il re di Camelot "No, troppo pericoloso." fu l'affrettata risposta. Ma Kirk conosceva bene l'animo umano, e quello non era un rifiuto netto.  
"Un'acclamazione!" James fece quasi finta di essere offeso "Come quelle dei tuoi avi romani."  
Uther non era felice del paragone. "Che si concludevano spesso con la tragica fine dell'aspirante imperatore di turno."  
"Non tutti." James era calmo, constatò Uther con stizza, _facile quando non si tratta del proprio figlio_. "Tuo figlio sarà il candidato ideale, la potente Camelot e le ricche Shetland alle spalle, il sangue romano dei Pendragon e quello celtico dei de Bois, un principe giovane e valoroso... non vedo altri candidati che possano tenergli testa."  
James sorrise: Uther stava cedendo.  
"Che cosa riceveresti da tutto ciò?"  
"Dando subito il mio appoggio al candidato vincente? Di poter dettare le mie condizioni. Di avere un trattamento di favore. Di sapere di avere le spalle coperte. Non credo di doverti insegnare queste cose, non è vero?"  
Uther non gli rispose e se ne andò via, verso i suoi quartieri, pensieroso.

Re James aprì la porta della sua stanza e fu accolto dallo speziato odore del vino.  
"Allora com'è andata?" un uomo era seduto in una delle sedie davanti al camino, un calice in mano.  
"Bene suppongo. Ho... cercato di convincerlo che il mio interessamento sia materiale." James gli si era avvicinato e si era seduto sull'altra sedia, davanti all'uomo. Questi gli porse un calice colmo, che il sovrano prese.  
"Andiamo Jimmy, sappiamo tutti che sai essere molto persuasivo." l'uomo era un po' più anziano del sovrano, i suoi abiti di minore fattura, eppure sia il suo tono che la sua postura parlavano di una grande familiarità con il suo re.  
"Il nostro più grande ostacolo è suo padre. Ma ti rendi conto?"  
"La morte della moglie ha distrutto il suo equilibrio." si limitò a commentare l'altro uomo.  
"E' un fanatico." fu la risposta lapidaria.  
"Mi ricorda qualcuno."  
"Cosa vorresti dire Bones?" il sovrano guardò l'amico senza capire.  
"Sei ossessionato da quella profezia. Dall'idea del _Grande Re_."  
"La mia non è ossessione. E' fede."  
"Il confine tra le due può essere molto sottile."  
Kirk lo fissò in silenzio. McCoy era il medico di corte e uno dei suoi migliori amici. Forse l'unica persona che gli aveva sempre detto esattamente quello che pensava.  
"Tu credi che io stia sbagliando." era un'affermazione più che una domanda.  
"No. Jimmy, condivido anch'io la tua visione del futuro. Però... dovresti cercare di non perdere la prospettiva delle cose. Non forzarle troppo."  
Il sovrano ebbe un motto di stizza a quelle parole.  
"Odio starmene con le mani in mano."  
L'amico ridacchiò. "Lo so."  
Re James si alzò e si avvicinò alla finestra che dava sulla città sottostante. Era una notte senza luna, e le fioche luci delle case non rischiaravano le terre oltre i confini cittadini.  
"Artù sarà il Grande Re. Non importa quello che ci sarà da fare per sì che ciò avvenga. Albion sarà finalmente riunita e potrà prosperare sotto di lui. Ed Emrys sarà al suo fianco, in tal modo verrà ristabilito l'equilibrio su tutta la nostra terra."   
Il compagno del re si versò un altro bicchiere di vino.  
"Emrys..." McCoy ne pronunciò il nome come se lo stesse assaporando. "Siamo sicuri che si tratti del ragazzo?"  
"Il servo del principe? Sì."  
Il medico fece come un cenno di assenso pensieroso. "Domani andrò a fargli visita."

Merlino fu svegliato dalle voci nell'altra stanza. Un po' preoccupato si alzò subito dal letto per vedere che cosa stava succedendo.  
Vi era un uomo che parlava allegramente con Gaius.  
"Merlino, ben alzato." l'aveva salutato il suo mentore.  
"Il suo giovane allievo presumo." disse l'altro uomo alzandosi per stringergli la mano.  
"Temo di no. Merlino non è molto interessato alla mia arte." si rammaricò per l'ennesima volta l'anziano cerusico. "Però è un bravo ragazzo e spesso mi aiuta. Lo considero piuttosto una sorta di... assistente." e un paterno sorriso apparve sul volto dell'uomo. "Senza dimenticare che è soprattutto il servitore personale del principe."  
Il visitatore fischiò ammirato (anche se Merlino ebbe il sospetto che era piuttosto una presa in giro).  
"Piacere, Leonard McCoy. Sono il medico di corte di re Kirk." e l'uomo gli porse la mano.  
"Merlino. Solo... Merlino." che il ragazzo ricambiò un po' frastornato.  
"Io e il dottor McCoy stavamo discutendo degli usi della quercia del Kent." lo aggiornò Gaius.  
"Ma nelle Shetland è permesso l'uso della magia." obiettò confuso Merlino.  
"Certo."  
"Allora perché...?" Merlino fece un gesto vago con la mano, non volendo sembrare irrispettoso ma al contempo far capire la sua perplessità.  
McCoy si mise a ridere.  
"Da dove vieni ragazzo?"  
"Ealdor."  
"Praticate la magia lì?"  
"No." re Cenred aveva la stessa avversione per essa come Uther.  
"Questa spiega molte cose. Ragazzo, pensi davvero che la magia sia la scelta ideale per risolvere ogni problema?"  
"Be' ..." insomma, Merlino sapeva che la magia poteva essere molto utile! Se solo avesse potuto praticarla liberamente...  
"Allora lasciami sfatare questo _mito_." ogni traccia di giovialità era svanita dalla faccia dell'uomo. "La magia non può, e soprattutto non deve, soppiantare la medicina. E la scienza. La magia va sempre, _sempre_, utilizzata con cognizione, con prudenza, come risorsa estrema."  
"Allora anche lei concorda con Uther." fu il controbattere di Merlino.  
"Cosa? No, assolutissimamente no." McCoy sembrava divertito dall'idea. Ma poi assunse un'espressione più seria. "Vedi, io credo che la magia sia pericolosa non perché sia malvagia di per sé. Ma perché è qualcosa di più grande di noi, è la rottura dell'ordine naturale delle cose. Chi pratica la magia piega, plasma quest'ordine." per poi aggiungere quasi tra sé e sé "E c'è sempre un prezzo da pagare."  
"Vedi Merlino," intervenne Gaius che era stato silenzioso a osservare il loro scambio "la posizione di McCoy è che la magia nella medicina può essere utile per salvare una vita prima che sia troppo tardi, ma che non è saggio usarla anche per piccolezze."  
"Un bambino che si fa male cadendo, imparerà a stare attento proprio perché proverà dolore." intervenne l'altro medico.  
"Una donna imparerà ad essere prudente con il fuoco perché si brucerà." continuò Gaius.  
Merlino a mente fredda capiva le loro obiezioni, però come si poteva rimanere indifferenti davanti al dolore delle persone quando si poteva curarle con uno schioccare delle dita?  
"Vedi, Merlino, il tuo sovrano potrà avere delle idee... _estreme_-"  
"Leonard!" lo rimproverò Gaius. Eppure l'uomo non si fermò.  
"-ma su una cosa ha ragione: la magia può facilmente corrompere i cuori. E sai come?"  
Anche se era una domanda retorica, Merlino comunque fece un cenno di diniego.  
"Perché fa sì che le persona scelgano la via più semplice, la soluzione più veloce, quella in cui si fa meno fatica. E da lì, _shuuuum_, è tutta una strada in discesa."  
"Lei è un po' drastico se mi posso permettere." provò ad obiettare il ragazzo.  
"Trovi? Non credo. Si inizia dalle piccole cose, da... che ne so, piccoli lavori domestici, come spazzare il terreno mentre si sta mangiando o leggendo!" a quelle parole Merlino sbiancò "E poi da lì si passa a cose sempre più grosse, fino ad arrivare a decidere chi merita la vita o la morte."  
Lo stomaco di Merlino si chiuse. Troppo vivido ancora nella sua mente il ricordo di Nimueh. "Io... è meglio che vada. Artù mi starà di sicuro aspettando."  
"Naturalmente. Buona giornata giovane Merlino. E' stato un piacere fare la sua conoscenza." il dottore straniero sembrava sincero, eppure Merlino era quasi sicuro che la scelta degli esempi di prima non era stata casuale.  
"Posso dire lo stesso dottore." fu la risposta, anche se in fondo, non era vero.

"Buon giorno principino!"  
_Perfetto,_ si ritrovò a pensare Artù, vedendo avvicinarsi Re James, _esattamente la persona che non volevo incontrare_. "Altezza. Scusatemi, ma vado di fretta, ho pratica con i miei cavalieri." il che era anche vero.  
"Siete molto responsabile. Mi piace. Sono sempre più convinto di aver fatto la scelta giusta."  
Artù non resistette: "Perché? Perché mi date il vostro regno? Sapete come la penso della magia, sapete che due regni così lontani non possono che finire scontenti entrambi del loro sovrano."  
"Be', allora uniscili." Kirk aveva uno strano ghigno.  
"Ancora con questa storia del Grande Re?" Artù sbuffò spazientito.  
"Ti sto lanciando una sfida. Io e tuo padre ti stiamo dando le basi. Non sarà ora, non sarà tra qualche anno, ma un giorno ti ritroverai ad avere due regni floridi e saldi, o quantomeno è quello che spero, ai due opposti di Albion. Rendili un unico grande regno."

Il regno del Dukan alla fine delle lunghe settimane di discussioni era toccato a uno dei suoi grossi feudatari. Merlino non aveva ben capito con che criterio era stato scelto quell'omaccione untuoso, finché Morgana non gli aveva discretamente fatto notare il nuovo bracciale al polso di Uther.  
Be' era proprio un bel bracciale. Sembrava molto prezioso.  
Le ambascerie stavano partendo per tornare alle loro terre, alcune con qualche giorno di cammino, altre con settimane davanti a sé.  
Artù era andato personalmente a salutare re Kirk. D'altra parte ne era appena diventato l'erede, altrimenti sarebbe sembrato come minimo scortese.  
"Vi attende un lungo viaggio maestà."  
"Una ventina di giorni, giovane Pendragon." aveva risposto allegramente il sovrano.  
Artù era sbottato: "Come potete pretendere che possa essere un buon principe per tutti e due i regni? Quaranta giorni tra andata e ritorno."  
Re James non si era scomposto.  
"E nonostante tutto la mia casa è anche la vostra d'ora in avanti. E naturalmente vi aspetto per l'incoronazione a mio erede."  
Artù scosse il capo "Sarà un'attesa lunga la vostra temo."  
"Non fa nulla. Non conto di morire in tempi brevi."  
Il ragazzo non poté fare a meno di ridere. "Fate buon viaggio Maestà."  
"A presto _Artù_."


	2. Il viaggio

Erano passati diversi mesi dagli avvenimenti relativi alla successione del Dukan.  
Non è che Artù si fosse dimenticato della sua nuova eredità, ma gli sembrava tutto molto lontano. Camelot aveva dovuto fronteggiare molti nuovi agguerriti nemici, sia esterni che interni, e anche solo la possibilità di allontanarsi dalla città gli sembrava impensabile.  
Ma un bel giorno arrivò un messaggero di re Kirk. Si trattava di un uomo piuttosto alto, scuro di carnagione, maturo, eppure non vecchio. Era arrivato al castello senza scorta e aveva chiesto di parlare direttamente con Uther.   
Sisko aveva detto di chiamarsi, e veniva a richiedere la presenza del principe Artù per le celebrazioni del centenario del regno delle Shetland.  
Uther conosceva l'uomo. Era la prima cosa che Artù aveva notato.  
Suo padre l'aveva guardato con un'espressione che era un misto di rabbia e rammarico. _Rimpianto_ l'avrebbe definito se si fosse trattato di un altro uomo che non era Uther Pendragon.  
"Emissario."  
"Uther. Sono passati parecchi anni." lo straniero fece un educato inchino.  
"Molti in effetti."  
"Vi ringrazio di avermi ricevuto."  
"Sta rispettando le mie leggi Emissario. Non vedo perché non avrei dovuto farlo."  
_(Merlino si voltò verso Gaius. "Emissario?"  
L'uomo gli fece cenno di fare silenzio."Ti spiegherò dopo.")_  
"Bando ai convenevoli. Sono qui su richiesta di Re James Tiberius Kirk. Egli desidera la presenza di sua altezza, l'erede al trono Artù Pendragon. Tra due lune ci saranno i festeggiamenti per il centenario dell'unificazione del regno ed egli vorrebbe in questa occasione presentare il principe al suo popolo."  
"Padre..."  
Uther silenziò Artù.  
"Per quanto tempo dovrebbe stare via?"  
"Il minimo indispensabile sire. Due, tre mesi al massimo."  
I nobili ammessi all'udienza iniziarono a protestare: così tanto tempo senza il loro principe? Inconcepibile!  
"Sarà sotto la sua protezione Emissario?" ma era più una sentenza che una domanda.  
"Sapete che sarà così."  
E incredibilmente Uther acconsentì.  
"Prepara le provviste per il viaggio Artù. Acconsento che tu ti rechi da re James."  
Il sovrano non aveva tolto gli occhi di dosso all'Emissario per tutta la durata del colloquio.

"Padre?" Artù l'aveva inseguito lungo il corridoio privato che conduceva alle stanze del sovrano.  
"Artù?"  
"Non ho intenzione di recarmi così lontano."  
"Ed invece è quello che farai visto che te lo ordino."  
Artù non voleva mollare.  
"Siete così ansioso di volervi liberare di me?"  
Uther lo guardò ferito.  
"Non dire mai più una simile sciocchezza."  
Artù rimase sorpreso della reazione del padre. L'uomo non era solitamente propenso a lasciar intravedere qualsiasi debolezza. Però il ragazzo doveva ammettere che dalla faccenda del cavaliere oscuro il rapporto con il genitore era leggermente migliorato.  
"Conoscevate già questo fantomatico Emissario?" cambiò discorso il principe.  
"Emissario è un titolo onorifico. Sisko è una sorta di _messaggero speciale_, una sorta di ambasciatore. Vaga per Albion cercando di far andare d'accordo i vari sovrani, i vari popoli..."  
"Compito arduo."  
"Già." fu la risposta del padre. "Però ha molto più successo di altri."  
"Eppure non l'ho mai visto, o mai udito di lui, prima d'ora." fu il commento di Artù, che si era incuriosito.  
"Sisko non approva le mie leggi contro la magia, e non ne ha mai fatto mistero con nessuno." questo in effetti spiegava molte cose "Sono anch'io il primo stupito della sua venuta."  
"Eppure ti fidi di lui."  
Uther non rispose subito. Si mise a fissare un punto in lontananza, non guardando Artù.  
"Sisko era un caro amico della famiglia di tua madre. Un amico molto, molto stretto."  
Artù non disse niente. Stava ancora assimilando la notizia.  
Uther fu il primo a riprendersi. "Va' a iniziare a prepararti."  
"Sì padre."

Artù però non era nello stato d'animo migliore per ritirarsi nelle sue stanze.  
Aveva mille domande, mille pensieri che lo preoccupavano.  
Finché non lo vide: Sisko, alla luce del tramonto, immobile sul bastione.  
Il principe decise di raggiungerlo.  
"Bel panorama, non è vero?"  
L'uomo si girò di colpo, non avendo subito riconosciuto la voce. Quando vide che si trattava di Artù, si rilassò.  
"Lo è, una delle città più belle che abbia mai avuto l'onore di visitare." gli rispose.  
La città era tinta di rosa ai loro piedi.  
"Grazie. E' un onore detto da una persona che ha viaggiato molto come lei." poi quasi timoroso di offendere l'uomo "Mio padre mi ha spiegato che siete una specie di messo. Come mai?"  
"Trovo che sia un sistema come un altro per aiutare le persone in qualche modo."  
"E' nobile da parte sua."  
"Grazie maestà." gli sorrise sincero l'uomo.  
Il silenzio calò tra i due. Fu Artù a romperlo.  
"Le Shetland sono quindi la meta finale del nostro viaggio."  
"Sì. Anche se... vorrei fare una sosta durante il viaggio."  
"Mi dica." lo spronò curioso il principe.  
"Vorrei fermarmi a Sherwood se risultassimo bene con la tabella di marcia. A festeggiare Beltane."  
"Non vedo il problema, è sulla strada se non erro."  
Poi Sisko aggiunse sorridendo misteriosamente: "L'ultima volta che sono andato a Sherwood ero con i vostri genitori."  
"Cosa? Sul serio?" Artù aveva pochissime notizie dei fatti precedenti alla sua nascita.  
"Già, proprio per i festeggiamenti di Beltane."  
"Mio padre mi ha detto che era un amico della famiglia di mia madre."  
"Conoscevo molto bene il padre di vostra madre, Sir Howel de Bois. Era... una persona splendida. Uno dei miei migliori amici e uno dei signori più rispettati di Albion. Non potente in quanto a ricchezze o forza militare, ma tenuto in grande considerazione da tutti. Come me credeva che solo con una convivenza pacifica la nostra terra avrebbe potuto prosperare. Inoltre Howel fungeva da garante del Patto."  
"Del Patto?" Artù era sempre più confuso.  
"Del patto dei non magici con i magici."  
Artù iniziava a intravedere il motivo per la quale la famiglia di sua madre non era mai menzionata a Camelot.  
"Vostro zio Tristan aveva ereditato quel ruolo." Un sospiro stanco uscì della labbra dell'uomo. "Ma purtroppo il Patto si è sciolto con la sua morte e non è stato più rinnovato."   
Artù aveva ricevuto più informazioni su Igraine e la sua famiglia nell'ultima giornata che nei suoi vent'anni di vita. E ne stava finalmente comprendendo il perché.  
"Che cosa l'ha spinto a venire al nostro castello?"  
"La missiva di re James, naturalmente."  
"Solo questo? Che differenza c'era tra questa e le altre ambascerie che si è rifiutato di portare a mio padre?"  
"Diciamo che questa volta era giunto il momento. La ruota del destino ha cominciato a girare Maestà."  
"Non capisco di che cosa parla." ma stava mentendo. Nell'ultimo periodo c'erano fin troppe persone che gli stavano parlando di profezie e affini legati alla sua persona.  
"Artù Pendragon, io credo che voi unirete Albion e sarete il più grande dei Re."  
Era eccitante e disturbante allo stesso tempo che un perfetto sconosciuto facesse simili affermazioni. Anche se la sua prima reazione era stata _Perfetto, eccone un altro!_  
Stettero in silenzio per un po'.   
Poi Sisko: "Portate con voi solo il vostro servo e tre dei vostri più fidati cavalieri."  
"Tutti i cavalieri di Camelot sono fidati." si sentì quasi obbligato a protestare Artù.  
"_A Camelot_. Io vi consiglio di portare con noi solo quelli che sono più fedeli _a voi_."  
"E' la stessa cosa."  
"No che non lo è. Portate con voi non chi è fedele al principe, ma _ad Artù_."  
"Perché?" non gli piaceva questa discussione.  
"Perché stiamo per imbarcarci in un lungo viaggio. Passeremo realtà molto diverse da quelle a cui voi siete abituato. Le regole di Camelot in queste terre non valgono. Avrete bisogno di avere attorno a voi gente fidata, gente disposta a sacrificare tutto per Artù, non per timore di Uther."  
"Va bene. So già chi chiamare."  
"Perfetto." Sisko sembrava compiaciuto. Però prima di allontanarsi, si fermò a guardarlo intensamente. "Artù, è ora che voi smetta di pensare come un principe, ma iniziate a pensare come a un futuro re."

 

Merlino stava ricontrollando per l'ennesima volta la sua sacca.  
"Ancora? E' la terza volta che tiri fuori tutta la roba. Merlino, hai così tanto tempo da perdere?" Gaius stava guardando il giovane con un misto di affetto ed esasperazione.  
"Staremo via parecchi giorni, mesi, voglio essere sicuro di avere tutto."  
Se avesse dimenticato qualcosa, non sarebbe stato semplice procurarsela durante il viaggio. Di sicuro non gli _ingredienti speciali_.  
Vista la straordinaria abilità che avevano lui e Artù nel cacciarsi nei guai, Merlino preferiva essere molto previdente e prudente.  
"Perché il re non si è opposto?" si ritrovò a chiedere soprappensiero il giovane mago.  
"A cosa ti riferisci?"  
"Andiamo, un tizio misterioso si presenta a palazzo, chiede che Artù lo segua fino alle Shetland per essere incoronato erede da Kirk e Uther-"  
"Sua Altezza, Merlino!"  
"Be', _Sua Altezza_, dopo che ha sempre professato di non fidarsi di re James, non batte ciglio e ordina ad Artù di seguire il primo che dice di essere mandato da lui! Lui! Proprio lui, che è terribilmente sospettoso di tutto e di tutti!"  
"Sua Altezza sa che si può fidare di Sisko."  
"E come sa di potersi fidare di lui? Le notizie che mi avete dato su questo Emissario non sono delle più incoraggianti. Che ne sappiamo? Magari ha aspettato vent'anni e ora ha deciso di vendicarsi di Uther uccidendo Artù! Tutti vogliono uccidere Artù! Tutti!"  
"Certo, è per questo che ho suggerito che anche tu vada con loro, in modo che questo non accada. Insieme ad una scorta dei cavalieri più fidati di Artù."  
"Magnifico. Così morirò con loro."  
Gaius rise all'espressione del giovane.  
"Sono sicuro mio giovane Merlino che apprezzerai molto l'esperienza."  
"Che emozione!" il tono era chiaramente sarcastico "E poi come se non bastasse Sisko ha chiesto in gran segreto che Artù partecipi a Beltane."  
"In gran segreto?" il sopracciglio di Gaius era più alto del solito.  
"Sì, ha detto che faremo una breve sosta a Sherwood per festeggiare Beltane lì. Però di non dirlo a Uther che non avrebbe gradito."  
"E Artù ha accettato?"  
"Ovviamente sì. Gli ha... detto che il motivo per cui era meglio non dirlo al re era di non voler riaprire una vecchia ferita. Sembra che lui e Igraine vi abbiano partecipato." Merlino aspettava una conferma da parte di Gaius.  
"E' vero. L'hanno fatto. E concordo con l'Emissario sul bisogno di tenere segreta la cosa."  
"Meraviglioso. Quindi dice anche il vero. Magnifico. Giorni di cammino per giungere in un posto dove accenderemo fuochi e balleremo!"  
"Fondamentalmente sì." ma il tono dell'uomo era sospettosamente allegro.  
"Mi state nascondendo qualcosa?"  
Gaius lo guardò a lungo con un criptico sorriso, lo stesso che usava il Grande Drago.  
Merlino lo odiava quel sorriso.  
"Merlino, Beltane non è stata ridotta ovunque a una festa da corte. In alcuni posti essa mantiene ancora la sua originaria funzione di celebrazione della rinascita, della purificazione. Nei luoghi dove si può utilizzare la magia è ancora considerata la festa più importante. Ma non preoccupartene, lo capirai meglio a tempo debito."  
"Odio quando lo dite."  
"E poi andrete a vedere il mare."  
"L'ultima volta che ho visto il mare Artù è quasi morto per l'ennesima volta."  
"Mentre questa volta sarà incoronato erede di un regno molto prosperoso. E' un miglioramento, non trovi?"

Merlino non aveva dormito molto la notte della partenza. Brutti sogni avevano rovinato il suo riposo. Il giovane sperava che non si trattassero di sogni premonitori.  
Anzi, a proposito di sogni premonitori, il ragazzo aveva deciso di recarsi da Morgana, oltre che per salutarla, anche per vedere se avesse potuto avere discretamente qualche _informazione supplementare_.  
"Merlino!" Gwen gli aveva aperto la porta, lieta di vederlo.  
"Gwen, Morgana."  
"Vieni pure Merlino. Qual buon vento ti porta nelle mie stanze?" Morgana era seduta su una comoda poltrona, con in grembo il necessario per lavorare la lana. Affianco di lei vi era un'altra sedia, chiaramente di Gwen, con gli stessi utensili appoggiati.  
La matassa lavorata di Gwen era molto più grande di quella di Morgana. Ovviamente Merlino non era sorpreso della cosa.  
"Sono venuto a salutarvi, mie signore. Partiamo domani e non so se avremo l'occasione di parlarci."  
"Sii molto prudente e abbi cura di Artù." l'abbracciò forte la sua amica.  
Anche Morgana si era alzata e si era avvicinata per salutarlo.  
"Sgridalo da parte mia se fa troppo lo sciocco."  
"Oh, non temete, lo sapete che non sono uno dei suoi lacchè." Le ragazze risero alle sue parole. "Piuttosto, voi due. Date un'occhiata a Gaius in mia assenza, mi raccomando."  
"Ma certo Merlino." l'aveva rassicurato Gwen.  
Il ragazzo le sorrise e la riabbracciò: le sarebbe mancata terribilmente.  
Poi si voltò verso Morgana.  
"Posso rubarle la sua compagna, mia signora?"  
"Nessun problema, Merlino." anche Morgana lo riabbraciò. "Fai buon viaggio e sii prudente."

Non appena i due furono fuori dalla porta Merlino decise di farle la domanda che gli premeva: "L'incubi di Morgana sono peggiorati?"  
"No, non più del solito." Gwen lo guardò senza capire.  
"Qualche incubo particolarmente spaventoso recentemente?"  
"No, non credo. Me ne avrebbe parlato."  
"Positivo." Merlino era un po' rincuorato dalla cosa.  
"E' carino che tu ti preoccupi per lei." gli disse Gwen colpita.  
Un fitta di senso di colpa lo trafisse. Eppure non poteva svelare neppure a Gwen la natura dei poteri di Morgana. Gaius era stato inflessibile su questo punto.  
"Sarà dura per Morgana senza Artù attorno. Non ha bisogno che le sue condizioni peggiorino."

Quella sera stessa Merlino si rese conto che non era l'unico ad essere preoccupato per il viaggio (com'era anche logico che fosse). Quando si era recato nelle stanza del principe, aveva trovato Artù con tutto l'occorrente già pronto.  
"Agitato?" aveva chiesto.  
Artù l'aveva fulmino con lo sguardo.  
"Inquieto."   
Il maledetto orgoglio reale.  
"Mi perdoni Vostra Altezza. Non volevo implicare nulla."  
"Scuse accettate." ma Artù voleva aggiungere qualcos'altro, Merlino glielo leggeva in volto.  
"Quindi siamo a posto Maestà?"  
"Sì. Hai... preso tutto?"  
"Certo. Ho controllato cinque-sei volte ogni cosa."  
"Sì, ma... tutto?" il gesto vago di Artù non aveva chiarito a cosa si riferisse.  
"Sì."  
"Merlino... _hai preso tutto_?"  
Il ragazzo aveva il sospetto che Artù si riferisse a qualcosa in particolare.  
"Credo di sì."  
Artù sembrava molto frustato della cosa.  
"Anche i tuoi libri? Potrebbero esserci utili durante il viaggio."  
"Certo Maestà. Alcuni sono troppo voluminosi, allora ho copiato solo le pagine più importanti. Qualche decotto contro la diarrea, descrizioni di fiori contro avvelenamenti..."  
A quelle parole finalmente Artù gli era sembrato soddisfatto.  
"Bravo Merlino, ottimo lavoro."  
"Speriamo che bastino." si augurò il giovane mago in incognito.  
"Speriamo."

 

Boris era un orso fastidioso e rumoroso, Galvano era un bullo prepotente e Parsifal era il primo dei lecchini.  
Merlino non era affatto felice dei suoi compagni di viaggio. Va bene che Artù gli aveva accennato della necessità di avere dei compagni assolutissimamente fidati (e i tre lo erano: Boris era stato il maestro di spada del principe, Galvano era alla lontana imparentato con la famiglia reale e di certo il cugino preferito del suo datore di lavoro, e Parsifal... be' Merlino sospettava che il ragazzo respirasse a comando di Artù) però, che diamine! Ancora qualche aneddoto sui dodici figli di Boris o qualche lavoro affibbiatogli da Galvano o qualche sguardo adorante verso Artù da parte di Parsifal e Merlino veramente avrebbe ucciso qualcuno. Probabilmente Artù: tanto non sarebbe sembrata una cosa troppo strana.   
Artù doveva averlo intuito, perché stranamente in quei giorni lo stava trattando abbastanza gentilmente.  
L'Emissario invece era semplicemente una presenza silenziosa che viaggiava al loro fianco.

Quella sera Merlino era ancora in giro a cercare legna da ardere, mentre i cavalieri di Artù erano spariti a caccia.  
L'Emissario invece non si era mosso dal posto che aveva scelto come giaciglio, e sembrava immerso nel regolare le corde di una piccola lira. Artù era rimasto con lui. Preferiva che l'uomo non fosse mai solo.  
"Mai suonato la lira, giovane Pendragon?" interruppe i suoi pensieri l'uomo.  
"No." Artù non capiva molto di musica, ma aveva notato come tutti i musicisti prima di suonare provassero i loro strumenti con suoni strani. "Non è un'attività da principe."  
Un sorriso increspò le labbra dell'arpista.  
"Tua madre era un'ottima suonatrice."  
"Sul serio?"  
"Sì. Le assomigli molto." Il sorriso dell'uomo si fece malinconico. "Uther ti parla mai di lei?"  
"No." sua madre era uno dei più grandi tabù a Camelot. Suo padre... be' era meglio non parlare di Igraine con Uther presente. "Mio padre è sempre stato un grande sostenitore che non vale la pena parlare delle persone che non ci sono più." Artù capiva che si trattava di una sorta di auto-protezione, eppure ne aveva sofferto molto da piccolo.  
"Non essere troppo severo con lui. Uther Pendragon è un uomo dai molti difetti e non amo tesserne le lodi. Ma amava tua madre. Uno degli amori più grandi che abbia mai visto."  
"Però ce l'avete con lui." non era una domanda.  
"Non concordo con la sua folle campagna contro la magia."  
"Eppure mio padre si fida di lei."  
"Uther non si fida di me. Ma sa che non farei mai nulla che possa mettere a rischio la vita del figlio di Igraine."  
In quel momento i cavalieri di Artù ritornarono con alcune lepri.  
La conversazione era finita per il momento.

Giorni e giorni di cavalcata ininterrotta.  
Merlino incominciava a non sentire più il sedere. Inoltre Sua Scemaggine reale, dopo i primi giorni di calma, era ancora più intrattabile del solito. Si arrabbiava con Merlino per nulla!  
Il ragazzo veramente non vedeva l'ora di arrivare e perdersi per qualche giorno nei festeggiamenti.  
Anche i suoi compagni di sventura erano dello stesso avviso (e quando anche Parsifal iniziava a girare alla larga da Artù, significava veramente che la situazione era grave).  
Merlino aveva deciso di averne avuto abbastanza, per il bene suo e del resto della comitiva era giunto il momento di fare un discorsetto a Sua Altezza.  
"Com'è che siete più insopportabile del solito?" Merlino aveva deciso di bloccare Artù mentre stavano raccogliendo la legna per l'accampamento.  
"Merlino, sei sempre conscio che potrei farti molto male in qualsiasi momento?"  
"Oh, andiamo!, fino a qualche giorno fa eravate tranquillo e rilassato, mentre ora siete sempre nervoso e intrattabile!" (questo era il vantaggio di aver affrontato molte situazioni vicine alla morte assieme).  
"Non è niente. Solo stanchezza."  
"Balle."  
"Merlino!"  
Ok, l'approccio di petto non stava funzionando. Merlino finse di continuare diligentemente la raccolta della legna, ma in realtà stava studiando l'approccio migliore per far sì che Artù si aprisse con lui.  
"Allora, Beltane. L'Emissario vi ha dato qualche notizia in più? Perché dobbiamo andare proprio a Sherwood?"  
Artù non gli rispose. Meraviglioso...  
"Beltane... Mi ricordo ancora come puzzava la vostra giacca rossa! Era disgustosa!"  
Anche Artù si unì alla sua risata.  
Cavoli, ne avevano proprio passate tante assieme.  
Ma Artù s'incupì di colpo.  
"Mia madre dev'essere stata uccisa dalla magia. E mio padre deve saperne il motivo."  
"Artù?" da dove veniva fuori tutto ciò?  
"L'Emissario... mi ha raccontato delle cose. Sua mia mia madre, sulla sua famiglia. Non avevano poteri, ma si circondavano di persone che praticavano la magia. Io credo che centri la magia con la sua morte. E mio padre ha reagito... be' come tutti sappiamo."  
"Artù io non credo che-"  
"I tempi coincidono!" il principe aveva lanciato a terra la legna raccolta fino a quel momento. "No-non l'avevo mai collegato prima d'ora, ma i tempi coincidono. Mia madre muore, mio padre inizia la sua crociata contro la magia." Artù si passò la mano tra i capelli. A Merlino fece pena.  
"Io non credo che si tratti di una semplice vendetta." Merlino non voleva crederci. Non voleva credere che centinaia di innocenti erano stati uccisi per il lutto di un uomo.  
"Mio padre nonostante le pressanti insistenze della corte non si è mai risposato. Non so se ha avuto altre donne nel suo letto, ma nessuna favorita o amante ufficiale. Tutto ciò che anche solo vagamente poteva ricordargli mia madre è stato rimosso dal regno."  
"Questo prova solo che vostro padre amava veramente vostra madre. Non che abbia deciso di proclamare una guerra totale alla magia solo per vendicarla."  
"Merlino, tu credi veramente che mio padre non sia capace di tanto?" e Artù lo guardò, pregandolo silenziosamente di dirgli di no.  
Ma Merlino non poteva farlo. Il fanatismo di Uther era personale e la teoria di Artù avrebbe spiegato molte cose. Come il fatto che il cavaliere nero era lo zio di Artù e che Uther glielo aveva tenuto nascosto. "Non è importante quello che io credo. Ma quello che _voi_ credete che vostro padre sia capace di fare."  
Artù chiuse gli occhi, e quasi tremando: "Sì, io lo credo capace di tanto."

La conversazione avuta qualche sera prima con Artù era stata illuminante per il giovane mago e in un certo senso calmante per Artù. Certo, con la differenza che da nervoso era diventato depresso.  
Merlino sospirò: fortunatamente i cavalieri al loro seguito stavano facendo del loro meglio per distrarre il principe dalla sua miseria. Lo coinvolgevano nelle loro attività, cercavano di farsi raccontare le sue gesta gloriose e non lo lasciavano mai solo e a piangersi addosso.  
Artù aveva fatto delle congetture e non gli piaceva quello che ne veniva fuori.  
Il principe gli aveva anche confidato di aver provato a torchiare l'Emissario, ma questi non aveva reagito e gli aveva suggerito di lasciar stare il passato.  
_Facile per lui!_ aveva sbraitato Artù.  
Merlino lo capiva, anche lui era cresciuto senza aver mai conosciuto suo padre, e per quanto Hunith era stata una madre fantastica, be'... c'era sempre una parte di sé che avrebbe voluto _sapere_.  
Merlino capiva Artù fin troppo bene.

Un pomeriggio si erano ritrovati di nuovo loro due a raccogliere la legna.  
Per un po' stettero in silenzio assorti nel loro compito, finché Artù non decretò che ne avevano raccolta abbastanza. Merlino a quel punto fece per incamminarsi verso il loro accampamento, quando Artù lo richiamò e gli fece cenno di sedersi a terra affianco a lui.  
"Devo sfogarmi con qualcuno, altrimenti impazzisco."  
"Maestà, non trovate che forse i vostri cavalieri potrebbero darle dei consigli più appropriati di un povero servo?"  
"Merlino non essere stupido. Per quanto li reputi i cavalieri più fidati di tutta Camelot, non-non posso parlare a loro delle mie congetture."  
"Maestà credo che voi vi stiate fasciando la testa per niente. Perché non aspettare di tornare a Camelot e chiedere a qualcuno che possa avere le risposte?"  
"A chi Merlino? Mio padre? Gaius? Pensi che non ci abbia già provato innumerevoli volte?"  
Merlino avrebbe tanto desiderato essere da un'altra parte.  
"Partiamo dall'inizio. I miei genitori si conoscono, s'innamorano e si sposano." i gesti secchi di Artù trasmettevano tutto il suo nervosismo.  
"Fortunati. Una rarità per dei nobili."  
"Lo sono stati." Artù si augurava di esserlo anche lui. "Comunque, sono sposati da due anni quando mio padre viene proclamato re di Camelot. Quattro anni dopo nasco io e mia madre muore qualche giorno dopo, ufficialmente per complicanze dovute al parto. Quindi, al momento della mia nascita sono passati sei anni di matrimonio." Artù scosse il capo "E' un'enormità di tempo per dei regnanti."  
"Se la saranno presa comoda. Erano tutti e due molto giovani."  
"Con tutte le pressioni della corte? Non credo che sia questo il caso."  
"Be' Gaius a volte, quando ha dei casi di problemi al concepimento, più che rimedi specifici prescrive delle tisane rilassanti a tutti e due gli aspiranti genitori. Non credo che avere gli occhi di tutti puntati sulla tua camera da letto aiuti a creare l'atmosfera."  
Artù ridacchiò insieme a lui.  
"Vero, ma Gaius era anche il medico all'epoca." poi ci pensò su e aggiunse "Che cosa propone la medicina tradizionale in questi casi?"  
"Gaius saprebbe rispondervi meglio di me."  
"Ma Gaius non è qui, e quindi lo chiedo al suo assistente."  
"Non vi è un rimedio universale. Molte volte la sterilità è più un effetto secondario di un altro disturbo che una malattia vera e propria. Gaius avrà di sicuro provato vari rimedi su vostra madre. E probabilmente anche su vostro padre."  
"_Probabilmente_? Cosa vorresti dire?"  
"Che la sterilità è quasi sempre imputata alla donna. Soprattutto tra i nobili, è la donna che è considerata _difettosa_ se la coppia non riesce ad avere figli. Poco importa se magari il marito potrebbe essere suo nonno o è al quinto matrimonio senza eredi!"  
"Merlino, tu passi troppo tempo con Morgana e Gwen."  
"Be', hanno ragione!"  
Il principe preferì diplomaticamente non rispondere.  
"Ma se una coppia è sterile e non si tratta di un _sintomo secondario_? Vi è qualche soluzione?" Artù conosceva la risposta ancor prima di vedere il cenno di diniego di Merlino. "E allora che cosa si può fare?"  
"Nulla. Ci si rassegna. Oppure si adotta un orfano. Non che ce ne sia mancanza in giro."  
"Ma se è vitale che sia un figlio di sangue? La magia potrebbe essere una soluzione?"  
"Maestà, le pozioni che si vendono di nascosto nelle fiere sono per lo più opera di ciarlatani."  
Artù sospirò esasperato.  
"Ma un mago vero, un mago potente, capace, potrebbe avere un rimedio?"  
"Perché dovrei saperlo?" a Merlino proprio non piaceva la piega che stava prendendo il discorso.  
"Merlino." Artù lo prese per un braccio, facendolo voltare verso di lui. "Merlino, rispondi alla mia domanda." l'espressione del principe era molto seria.  
"Perché? Perché lo state chiedendo proprio a me?"  
"Perché non sono stupido! Pensi veramente che sia così ottuso da non aver mai avuto, quanto meno un sospetto, sulle tue _capacità_?!"  
Il ragazzo fu attanagliato dal panico.  
"Maestà io-" ma le mani che si strinsero disperate sul suo volto lo bloccarono.  
"Te lo sto chiedendo come Artù, Merlino." e nella voce di Artù vi era una disperazione infinita. _Oh-Oh_, pensò Merlino, _come posso mentirgli quando mi guarda così?_ "Te lo sto chiedendo come tuo amico. Non devi temere nulla da me." ma Merlino era comunque nel panico più totale "Merlino, vi è un rimedio magico?"  
Il giovane mago lottò disperatamente con sé stesso per non rispondere, ma ora mai si rendeva conto che non sarebbe servito a niente.  
"Sì. Sì, un mago molto potente potrebbe curare la sterilità."  
Artù lo lasciò andare e Merlino si sentì come se fosse stato abbandonato ad affogare.   
Il principe respirò profondamente, una, due, tre volte. Le implicazioni di quello che Merlino aveva detto erano terribili, non solo per la risposta in sé, ma anche perché confermava tutti i suoi sospetti sul ragazzo. Eppure non era arrabbiato, o almeno non troppo, razionalmente capiva perché l'aveva fatto. Solo che faceva un po' male al cuore. Non sarebbe poi cambiato molto (ora mai aveva cominciato a considerare il suo servo parte di sé e queste nuove rivelazioni non l'avrebbero cambiato), ma faceva male lo stesso.  
Artù scosse il capo, tentando di schiarirsi le idee. Certo di focalizzarsi su un problema alla volta. "Qualcosa dev'essere andato storto però con quell'incantesimo." si ritrovò a dire senza pensare, o meglio, con troppe cose a cui pensare.  
"No Artù, nulla è andato storto." Merlino pensò che oramai valeva dire tutta la verità "_Una vita per una vita._ Per creare la vita, serve la morte. E' una delle leggi fondamentali della magia."  
Le parole del mago furono come un colpo in pieno petto.  
"Vorresti dire che mia madre è morta per colpa mia?" un conto era sapere di essere la causa indiretta della sua morte, ma questo...   
"Artù," il mago si rese conto troppo tardi di ciò che la sua risposta aveva implicato "si tratta di idee senza nessun fondamento certo."  
Ma l'altro non lo stava ascoltando.  
"Tutte quelle persone sono morte per colpa mia." il bel volto del principe era stravolto, l'espressione sgomenta.  
"Artù, per favore." Il mago lo afferrò per le spalle come a scuoterlo.  
"Merlino, come-"  
"E se anche fosse vero io sono felice che sia successo! Sono felice che lei sia morta! Sono felice che centinaia di persone sia morte se questo significa averti nella mia vita!"  
Merlino glielo aveva urlato in faccia, al diavolo tutto e tutti, che l'universo lo sentisse. Il mago si alzò fino ad inginocchiarsi davanti al principe. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, obbligandolo a guardarlo negli occhi, prima di continuare.  
"Tu non ti rendi conto di quanto tu sia importante per me! La sola idea ti perderti mi è inconcepibile. Se ti succedesse qualcosa Artù..." Merlino dovette chiudere gli occhi per evitare di piangere. "Io-io capisco Uther più di quanto vorrei. Io condanno ogni giorno la mia gente a morire perché ho il terrore di perderti."  
"Merlino cosa stai dicendo?"  
"Io potrei uccidere tuo padre con un semplice schiocco delle dita. Ma non lo faccio perché tu mi odieresti, e io non lo sopporterei."  
"Tu non sei un assassino." obiettò il principe.  
"E invece sì che lo sono." sussurrò il ragazzo.  
Artù lo prese per le spalle e lo strinse a sé. Le braccia di Merlino gli circondarono il collo.  
"Merlino." Le labbra di Artù sulle sue furono inaspettate, ma così tanto desiderate. Un bacio breve e casto, ma che per un attimo aveva reso l'universo perfetto. "Non m'importa. Non m'importa chi tu sia. Voglio solo averti al mio fianco."  
Merlino appoggiò la sua fronte contro quella di Artù.  
"Non riesco più ad immaginare un altro posto per me."  
E stettero lì immobili, a confortarsi nella presenza reciproca, per molto tempo.

 

La foresta di Sherwood era imponente. Sembrava quasi non avere mai fine.  
E parlava a Merlino come se fosse una persona. Sembrava quasi che ogni foglia fosse impregnata di magia, parte integrante della foresta, la sua stessa ninfa vitale.   
Eppure Merlino non era preoccupato. Certo, aveva avvisato Artù (e poterlo fare! Non doversi più nascondere!) ma sentiva che non avevano nulla da temere. Almeno non da parte della foresta.  
"Maestà, suggerirei che voi e i vostri cavalieri vi togliate ogni stemma che potrebbe collegarvi a Camelot." fu il finto-consiglio (ma in realtà un ordine) dell'Emissario.  
"Cosa? Che sciocchezza è mai questa?!" s'intromise la voce di Boris prima ancora che Artù potesse rispondere.  
"Andiamo Boris l'uomo ha ragione." tentò di farlo ragionare Galvano. "Camelot non è una delle nazioni più amate. Soprattutto tra quelli che festeggiano Beltane nei boschi fatati."  
"Maestà, cosa facciamo?" Parsifal si era rivolto direttamente ad Artù.  
Il principe non era felice della cosa, ma non sottovalutava il pericolo.  
"Fate come ha detto l'Emissario. Se ve lo chiedono date solo i vostri nomi senza i titoli e indicate un generico sud-est per la vostra provenienza. Merlino, tu invece dì pure di venire da Ealdor, e non esitare a spargere la voce dell'inettitudine del vostro sovrano." una cattiva fama era il minimo che Cenred si meritava per come trascurava le sue terre.  
"Cioè voi?" lo provocò il suo servitore.  
"Molto spiritoso."  
"Ma non sto scherzando Maestà. Non sarà di nome, ma di fatto voi siete il nostro sovrano."  
Il cuore di Merlino incominciò a battere all'impazzata al sorriso raggiante di Artù.  
"Un giorno spero che sia così."

Man mano che s'inoltravano nella foresta, incontravano sempre più persone. Piccoli gruppi di varia natura accampati disordinatamente o in viaggio come loro.  
"Uao, quanta gente." Parsfal aveva espresso a gran voce la sua meraviglia. "Sono tutti druidi?"  
"Non necessariamente. Però molti di loro lo sono. Ci avviciniamo sempre di più verso il cuore della foresta," li aveva informati l'Emissario "dove tutti sono diretti. I grandi falò si terranno in una raduna a neppure un giorno di marcia. Credo che con i nostri cavalli, verso sera dovremmo già esserci."  
"Vi sono anche diversi nobili." constatò Galvano.  
"Anche noi festeggiamo regolarmente Beltane." l'aveva interrotto Artù.  
"Oh Artù, non è la stessa cosa e lo sai benissimo. Ma... per me non è un problema."   
Certo, Artù lo sapeva, era per questo che aveva scelto suo cugino. Galvano non aveva mai criticato apertamente l'operato di Uther, ma Artù sapeva che non approvava.  
Artù guardò in faccia ogni membro di quella spedizione prima di ordinare: "Teniamo un basso profilo e teniamo per noi qualsiasi commento personale, va bene?"   
L'effetto militare fu rovinato da un gruppetto di ragazze molto poco vestite che passarono lì accanto e che catturarono lo sguardo di tutti i presenti.  
"Be' per quanto mi riguarda," commentò Galvano "sono favorevole alla fraternizzazione."

Stavano preparando il bivacco per la notte quando l'Emissario si avvicinò ad Artù e davanti a tutti gli chiese: "Altezza, permette due parole in privato?" Sisko era sempre molto formale, ma mai così tanto. Ad Artù tutto ciò non faceva che urlare _fregatura_.  
"Naturalmente."  
Merlino gli lanciò un'occhiata preoccupata. L'Emissario non gli piaceva e soprattutto non si fidava di lui, però, non aveva nessun motivo valido per mettere in guardia il suo signore.  
L'uomo non appena furono un po' in disparte (ma Artù poteva ancora sentire le voci dei suoi cavalieri) tirò fuori, da sotto il mantello, un sacchetto. Da esso estrasse qualcosa di metallo.  
"Tenete, indossate questa." l'Emissario gli porse una collana d'argento con un pendaglio decorato.  
Artù la guardò ammirato: si trattava di un'aquila in rilievo su uno smalto nero. Il ragazzo aveva l'impressione di aver già visto quella decorazione, ma non riusciva a ricordare dove.  
"Perché?"  
"Questa collana appartiene al capofamiglia dei de Bois. E' tua di diritto."  
Il principe non era per niente felice della cosa.  
"La casata di mia madre è oramai estinta. Non credo che sia il caso d'indossarla."  
L'Emissario era visibilmente spazientito e seccato.  
"Questa collana potrebbe essere l'unica cosa tra voi e la morte. Vi consiglio vivamente di metterla."  
"Ora basta!" Artù lo afferrò e lo spintonò verso di sé "Lei mi ha portato qui convincendomi che il suo era solo un'innocente desiderio religioso. Mentre a me sembra che lei abbia tutt'altri fini!"  
I due uomini rimasero immobili a fissarsi, sfidandosi con lo sguardo. Fu Sisko a rompere il silenzio.  
"Tenete la collana. E' per il vostro bene."  
Artù lo lasciò andare, ma non gliela restituì, anche se era visibilmente infelice della cosa.

"Che mi venisse un colpo!" la vociona di Boris accolse Artù non appena ritornò nel loro piccolo accampamento.  
"Cosa succede?"  
"Maestà, perché avete lo stemma dal Cavaliere Nero intorno al collo?" e il maestro d'armi indicò il suo nuovo possedimento.  
"Questo? Ne sei sicuro?" prese il pendaglio in mano, come aspettando una risposta da esso.  
"Certo: aquila argentea su fondo nero." e Boris aveva un'ottima memoria per queste cose.  
"L'Emissario mi ha detto che questo è il simbolo della casata di mia madre." che l'uomo gli avesse mentito?  
"Io non so dirvi che casata sia, ma sono sicuro che era il simbolo di quel stramaledetto cavaliere." Boris ne era certo.  
"Ammettendo che l'emissario abbia detto il vero, perché avercela con Camelot?" Galvano aveva espresso il dubbio dei presenti.  
"Forse era un impostore?" tentò Parsifal.  
Artù in quel momento si ricordò di un fatto curioso. Sotto il castello c'era in effetti la tomba di un membro della famiglia di sua madre (o per lo meno la casata era la stessa). Artù l'aveva scoperto per caso qualche anno prima, tra i libri di Geoffry, incuriosito da quella tomba innominata e aveva collegato la casata, anche se lo stemma non era riportato.  
"No, ha senso. Era uno spirito, o qualcosa di simile, e sarebbe potuto essere un membro della famiglia di mia madre."  
"Sì, ma chi? Perché?" Boris era esasperato come Artù: non gli piacevano i misteri.  
"Per portare lo stemma della casata principale doveva essere un parente stretto." rifletté Galvano.  
"Uno dei vostri zii che voleva vendicare la sorella?" ipotizzò Merlino.  
"Che cosa intendi?"  
"Be' sapete nel dolore le persone non sono razionali. Può darsi che incolpasse vostro padre per la morte della sorella e che volesse vendicarla."  
Merlino si chiese perché Artù lo stesse guardando in quel modo.  
Il principe non cambiò espressione e ordinò: "Lasciatemi solo, voglio un attimo riflettere."  
I cavalieri erano un po' stupiti, ma ubbidientemente si stavano allontanando. Merlino stava per fare altrettanto quando Artù lo bloccò. "Tu no, Merlino."  
"Maestà?"  
"Tu sai che io ho dei zii."  
"Non... non me l'avete detto voi?" il ragazzo cominciò a sudare freddo.  
"No. Non sapevo di averne prima dell'arrivo dell'Emissario."  
"Allora forse me l'avrà detto qualcun altro." ma oramai Merlino aveva già realizzato che si era scavato la fossa con le proprie mani.  
"Qualcun altro? Qualcun altro disposto a raccontare a te, un insignificante servo qualcosa che il sottoscritto, il principe, nonostante tutte le sue ricerche non è mai riuscito a sapere?" all'improvviso Artù capì "Gaius! Gaius ti ha raccontato chi era il cavaliere!"  
"Artù-"  
"Gaius è l'unico che conosce tutti gli scheletri nell'armadio di mio padre. Non direbbe mai nulla a nessuno, ma tu sei come un figlio per lui! Sei l'unico per la quale metterebbe a rischio la sua vita." Artù gli arpionò i capelli, torcendogli il collo fino a bloccargli la testa e costringerlo a guardarlo negli occhi "Gaius sa della tua magia."  
"Artù te ne prego, lascia Gaius fuori da questa storia, se devi essere arrabbiato con qualcuno siilo solo con me."  
"Sta tranquillo, io sono molto, molto arrabbiato con te! Come hai potuto nascondermelo?!"  
"Gaius ha detto-"  
"Non m'importa! Mi hai tenuto nascosto una cosa che mi riguardava!"  
"Ho cercato di dirtelo! Ho cercato di metterti in guardia, che poteva essere uno spettro! Ricordi: _non mangia, non dorme, non si muove_?! Ma tu cosa hai fatto? Mi hai minacciato con una spada!"  
"Avrei dovuto tagliarti la testa, altroché!"  
"Allora fallo!"  
La mani di Artù si strinsero sul collo del servo.  
"Non. Mi. Tentare."  
Merlino non si mosse e non abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Lo faresti sul serio?"  
Il principe lasciò la presa.   
"Tu non capisci! Questo è grave Merlino! Questo è molto grave! Questo è peggio dell'_altra cosa_."  
"Grave? Che ti ho tenuto nascosto che hai uno zio che reputa tuo padre responsabile per la morte di tua madre? Avanti, che cosa avresti fatto, eh?! Saresti corso da tuo padre a chiedere spiegazioni, ecco cosa avresti fatto! E chi ci sarebbe andato di mezzo? Gaius! Mi dispiace Artù, ma ho fatto la cosa giusta!"  
"Maestà, maestà!" con la coda dell'occhio il principe registrò che l'Emissario si stava avvicinando di corsa a loro "Maestà, maestà!"  
"Che altro succede?" ma la sua attenzione era ancora su Merlino.  
"Il saggio Myrdyyn ha chiesto di vedervi!" l'uomo era visibilmente eccitato della cosa. Faceva uno strano effetto, vista la calma che sfoderava in quasi ogni occasione.  
"Va bene, vengo." poi rivolto a Merlino "Questa faccenda non è ancora chiusa. Merlino, _questo_ mi ha veramente ferito."

 

"Venite, venite." L'Emissario sembrava avere molta fretta, lo stava conducendo verso una grande capanna al cui esterno stavano preparando uno dei falò.  
Entrarono e l'attenzione di Artù fu subito catturata dall'uomo che era in piedi davanti al braciere che vi era nel centro. Questi si girò verso i visitatori. Sembrava un vecchio senza tempo, il corpo era come scavato nella pietra. Le linee del suo volto erano dure, e Artù aveva l'irrazionale certezza che non avrebbe potuto far nulla per contrastarlo se si fosse tramutato in una minaccia.  
L'uomo si fermò davanti all'Emissario come in attesa. Questi fece un gesto verso il principe.  
"Myrdyyn, l'ultimo dei de Bois è al vostro cospetto."  
Il vecchio spostò tutta la sua attenzione su di lui. Artù in quel momento avrebbe desiderato ardentemente essere da un'altra parte. L'uomo puntò il suo sguardo sulla sua nuova collana.  
"Un drago, anche se si camuffa da aquila, sempre un drago rimane."  
_Oh merda!_ fu il pensiero istintivo del principe.  
"Ma da un'aquila e un drago non nasce un drago." l'Emissario d'altra parte aveva riacquistato l'abituale calma.  
Il vecchio non rispose all'uomo.  
"Artù Pendragon." il principe chinò il capo rispettosamente. "Avevo perso ogni speranza di conoscervi."  
"Sono sorpreso quanto lei della mia visita." Sisko gliel'avrebbe pagata.  
"Io sono Myrdyyn. E sono il sacerdote che si occupa dell'organizzazione di Beltane."  
"Lavoro imponente. Le faccio i miei complimenti."  
L'uomo inchinò il capo in un formale segno di ringraziamento.  
"Molti anni fa ebbi l'onore di conoscere anche i vostri genitori."  
"Così mi è stato riferito."  
"Non da vostro padre credo."  
"Non da mio padre." concesse il principe.  
"Mi dispiace. Uther Pendragon era un giovane uomo interessante. Sarebbe stato destinato a grandi cose, se non si fosse perso nel sentiero dell'odio." Artù stava per ribattere, ma si trattenne. "Forse avrebbe perfino potuto riportare la pace su tutta la nostra terra."  
"A modo suo cerca di farlo."  
Il vecchio ridacchiò.  
"Già, eppure non è questo quello che mi auguravo. Io spero ancora che la nostra terra possa essere prospera ed unita. Una terra in cui l'equilibrio regni, dove la magia e la scienza possano essere sorelle. E dove gli uomini si possano amare e rispettare nonostante le loro diversità."  
"Una nuova _età dell'oro_. Una bella favola." commentò sarcastico il giovane.  
"Voi credete che la miseria in cui versa la nostra terra sia irreversibile?"  
"Non ho detto questo. Myrdyyn, giochiamo a carte scoperte. Che cosa vuole da me?"  
"Il Patto, voglio che voi rinnoviate il Patto."  
"Di che cosa si tratta di preciso." anche se quel poco che aveva capito non gli piaceva.  
"E' per lo più qualcosa di simbolico. Un non magico s'impegna a difendere i magici dagli altri non magici. Diventa una sorta di alleato. Di campione."  
Artù lo fissò, aspettando che continuasse. Ma quando vide che il sacerdote non aveva altro da aggiungere, scoppiò a ridere.  
"Lei sta scherzando."  
"La vostra famiglia-"  
"Lei sta scherzando!!! Lei vuole che io Artù Pendragon, figlio di Uther Pendragon, principe di Camelot, regno in cui l'uso e l'affiliazione alla magia è proibito, pena la morte, diventi il campione della magia! Lei è pazzo. Voi siete impazziti!"  
Dire che Artù era incredulo era dir poco.  
"E' esattamente quello che vi chiedo."   
Artù lo guardò e scosse il capo.  
"Sono contrario all'uso della magia."  
"Eppure il vostro servo la pratica." ribatté il vecchio.  
"Non so di cosa lei stia parlando." la mente di Artù prese mille e più direzioni.  
Come faceva il vecchio a sapere?! "Da dove le vengono certe idee?"  
L'uomo ignorò la sua domanda.  
"Maestà, è necessario che il Patto sia ristabilito. Da troppi anni oramai vi è una guerriglia tra le due anime della nostra terra."  
"Forse devo ripetervelo, perché evidentemente le dev'essere sfuggito la prima volta: le leggi di Camelot proibiscono l'uso o l'affiliazione alla magia."  
"Ma il vostro servo-"  
"Lasci Merlino fuori da questa storia!" il principe perse la pazienza. "Non m'importa quello che sa o pensa di sapere. Pronunci ancora una volta il nome di Merlino e le giuro che il vostro stramaledetto patto sarà l'ultima delle sue preoccupazioni."  
Il principe lesse chiaramente nello sguardo dell'uomo la volontà di schiaffeggiarlo: era lampante che le persone normalmente non si rivolgevano a lui in quel modo.  
"Come volete."  
"Lei si sta dimenticando di un particolare fondamentale: non è importante quello che io credo o quello che io penso! Non sono io che comando!"  
"Uther." e il druido pronunciò il suo nome con malcelato disgusto.  
"Esatto. Uther, l'unico sovrano di Camelot. Mio padre. Non mi metterete contro di lui! Esagera con il suo odio, ma la magia non è innocente! La magia uccide esattamente come la spada!"  
"Dobbiamo difenderci!"  
"Per favore! Non prenda in giro la mia intelligenza! Sappiamo benissimo che c'è gente che la pratica per scopi tutt'altro che nobili."  
"E voi, cosa pensate?"  
"Che la magia, come ogni cosa, dipende dal cuore di colui che la comanda."  
Myrdyyn a quelle parole si arrese, chinò il capo e pronunciò solo un enigmatico "Per il momento mi basta."  
L'Emissario che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento si avvicinò ai due e con voce formale, gli chiese: "Rinnoverete il Patto, Artù Pendragon?"  
"No."  
L'uomo sospirò sconsolato. "Peccato."

"Sisko, non lo faccia mai più." Artù si stava allontanando a grandi passi dalla capanna, con l'Emissario che lo seguiva a ruota.  
"Maestà, voi non capite la vostra-"  
"Non m'importa!" Artù sfoderò la spada "Un altra sorpresa del genere e le nostre strade si dividono." e gliela puntò al petto.  
L'uomo non disse nulla, si limitò a fissarlo. Il principe abbassò l'arma e se ne andò, non degnandolo più di uno sguardo.

Non appena Artù si avvicinò all'accampamento fu subito accolto dal resto della comitiva.  
"Tutto bene, Maestà?" provò Parsifal, vista la sua cupa espressione.  
Il sorriso tirato e la mancanza di risposta bastarono a far capire agli altri che era successo qualcosa.  
"So io quello che ci serve!" tuonò Boris "Una bella caccia!"  
"Cacciamo ogni giorno." lo ridimensionò Galvano.  
"Non diciamo sciocchezze, quella è una piccola caccia per mangiare! Io intendo una di quelle belle cacce grosse!"  
"Signori, io non credo che sia una buona idea." provò a calmarli Merlino.  
"A me piace." intervenne Artù "Cavalieri, preparatevi. Mi è sembrato di vedere Ser Kajak tra i vari gruppi, potremmo unirci a lui."  
"Maestà-"  
"Merlino, tu sei libero di fare quello che vuoi." lo sguardo di Artù faceva intendere chiaramente che il principe era ancora arrabbiato con il suo servo. "Girovaga liberamente. Ci vedremo qui tra due giorni."

Ma chi si credeva di essere quel presuntuoso, arrogante, deficiente di un principe!  
Trattarlo così, come un servo qualunque! Tutte quelle belle parole nella foresta e poi...!  
Che andasse al diavolo. Merlino aveva tutta l'intenzione di divertirsi alla faccia di Sua Scemaggine!  
Poco importava che avesse sperato di passare la festa con lui.

Forte della sua risoluzione, Merlino aveva preparato il suo giaciglio vicino ad una grande quercia, lontano da dove si erano lasciati, e stava vagando per la foresta guardando i vari personaggi che stavano iniziando le celebrazioni di Beltane, con l'accensione dei fuochi e in qualche occasione, unendosi a loro. Fino a quel momento aveva ricevuto due boccali di cervogia, due ali di pollo, tre vari pezzi di torte, due balli e un palpeggiamento insistente da parte di una graziosa fanciulla.   
L'atmosfera era euforica e il ragazzo sentiva la magia scoppiettare attorno a lui.  
Il ragazzo precedentemente si era recato fino al centro della foresta, per assistere alla benedizione del sacerdote, ma si era subito allontanato non appena aveva percepito la presenza di una figura nota vicino al centro dei festeggiamenti. Non occorreva che lo vedesse per riconoscere il bambino druido salvato da Morgana. Percepiva la sua magia e non gli piaceva. Nonostante tutto il giovane continuava a non essere persona gradita e Merlino preferiva stargli alla larga il più possibile. Sperava solo che il ragazzo non avesse individuato Artù.  
Proprio il principe era colui che mancava al suo appello. Merlino era ancora offeso del trattamento ricevuto, ma sperava quanto meno di intravederlo per accertarsi che stesse bene. La sua ricerca stava avendo scarso successo.

Artù era ritornato da una redditizia e combattiva battuta di caccia rilassato e galvanizzato. Era finalmente riuscito a scaricare la tensione accumulata in quei giorni con uno stremante esercizio fisico.  
Finalmente riusciva a vedere le cose più chiaramente e aveva risolutamente deciso che ogni discussione sarebbe stata rimandata a dopo la festa.  
La sua parola d'ordine per quella sera sarebbe stata _divertirsi_.  
Ma una volta tornato all'accampamento, si accorse che Merlino non c'era più.  
Quell'idiota se n'era andato!  
Stupido Merlino. Possibile che non avesse ancora imparato quando doveva eseguire gli ordini e quando invece non erano ordini?  
Esasperato, Artù lanciò vicino al suo giaciglio la sua casacca oramai fradicia di sudore, limitando ad asciugarsi, ma non rivestendosi.  
"Io vado a fare un giro, non aspettatemi." e così era partito alla ricerca di Merlino.

C'erano i tamburi, c'erano le grida eccitate della folla, i canti, le risate, la luce dei fuochi. Artù sentiva il cuore battergli in gola per l'eccitazione. Era la prima festa di Beltane che non passava a corte e si rendeva conto di come quel glorioso banchetto non avesse nulla a che spartire con l'originale celebrazione.  
E poi c'era Merlino. Soprattutto c'era Merlino. Lì, davanti a lui, che lo aveva cercato e che in mezzo a una folla era riuscito a trovarlo (che si fosse trattato di magia? Non aveva importanza).  
Merlino, che nonostante tutto era sempre al suo fianco.  
Artù non poté fare altro che guardarlo, sperando che il ragazzo capisse tutto quello che il principe non riusciva a dirgli a parole.

Non sapeva se era la sua magia o qualche altra forza misteriosa, ma Merlino aveva la certezza che se si fosse voltato avrebbe visto Artù. E così fu.  
Le guance rosse, il respiro affannoso, le labbra leggermente dischiuse, i capelli disordinati, il petto che si sollevava ritmicamente, ed era lì, immobile che lo guardava. Guadava solo lui, come se non vi fosse stato null'altro al mondo.  
Bellissimo.  
"Artù." il giovane mago si avvicinò, pronunciando il nome del principe come se fosse la cosa più preziosa che esistesse (oh, Merlino gli avrebbe donato il mondo se solo Artù glie l'avesse chiesto).  
Il biondo si risvegliò dal suo stato di quasi trance.  
"Merlino, io...-"  
"Shhhh." Merlino gli appoggiò un dito contro le sue labbra. Qualsiasi cosa fosse stata, non voleva saperla. Non quella sera.  
Artù baciò quel dito, lo prese tra le mani e continuò a baciarlo. Poi un bacio sul palmo, sul polso.  
Merlino si sentì scogliere. "Vieni con me." gli disse semplicemente.  
Il giovane mago lo condusse fino al suo giaciglio ai piedi della quercia, dove lo fece stendere su una morbida e calda coperta. In quel momento la musica e la luce dei fuochi giungevano ovattati ai due ragazzi.  
Merlino fece scorrere i palmi lungo quel corpo tanto ammirato. A piene mani risalì dagli addominali ben scolpiti fino al petto, dove volutamente rese il suo tocco più leggero passando sopra i capezzoli. Il mugugno di Artù lo rese ulteriormente euforico.  
Le sue mani incorniciarono il viso di Artù, le passò tra i capelli biondi, scendendo lungo le orecchie, fino a farle scivolare lungo il mento. Merlino voleva memorizzare e marchiare ogni oncia del corpo dell'altro.   
Poi lo strinse a sé, assaporando quella pelle sudata ma finalmente sua, mentre le dita scivolarono lungo i fianchi muscolosi del principe.  
Con la lingua tracciò un percorso immaginario lungo il suo petto, scendendo verso sud.  
"Merlino, lo sai che i denti non devono essere coinvolti, non è vero?" scherzò il biondo.  
In risposta il ragazzo gli morse leggermente le pelvi, un po' per gioco, un po' per provocazione.  
"Sicuro?"  
"Potrei sbagliarmi." concesse il biondo.  
Ma Merlino non proseguì oltre, si limitò a fissarlo.  
"Voglio baciarti." sembrava quasi che gli costasse dirlo.  
"Fallo. Che cosa te l'impedisce?" gli chiese il principe.  
"Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?"  
"Un po'. Ma non ci voglio pensare. Voglio solo stare con te." Artù prese ad accarezzargli il collo, le spalle, il volto in un gesto tenero e sensuale allo stesso tempo.  
"Anch'io voglio solo stare con te."   
E il bacio che Artù ricevette sapeva di destino.

 

Ora, si potrebbero raccontare ancora molte cose.   
Si potrebbe raccontare di come proseguì la sera dei due giovani, persi nella scoperta reciproca e nel piacere.  
Si potrebbe raccontare di come proseguì il loro viaggio verso nord, dei nemici affrontati lungo il loro cammino.  
Si potrebbe raccontare del loro arrivo alle Shetland e delle persone che lì incontrarono.  
Si potrebbe raccontare di come Merlino finalmente apprese a volare, di come conobbe la terribile Maga Magò e il fido gufo Anacleto.  
Si potrebbe raccontare di maghi così potenti da aprire i mari e di re disposti a sacrificarsi per un sogno.

Ma queste, come si suol dire, sono altre storie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prima di tutto grazie di essere giunti fino alla fine. Questa storia è la cosa più lunga che abbia mai scritto (circa dodicimila parole e la sottoscritta appartiene alla categoria che impiega mesi per scrivere mille parole) e... mamma mia è stato stressante! Cioè, ero all'ultimo giorno di consegna e stavo cambiando un quarto di fic!
> 
> Questa storia alcuni di voi l'avranno notato mi è sfuggita di mano. Avevo un'idea all'inizio, si è modificata in corso d'opera e si è modificata ulteriormente, tanto che ho dovuto eliminare tutta la parte finale. Però, si può leggere anche da sola.  
> Gli interrogativi rimasti irrisolti? Continuate a seguirci nella prossima stagione! *Italia Uno* (scusate se lo fanno i grandi sceneggiatori, perché non posso farlo anch'io?).
> 
> Inutile dire che questa storia ha alle spalle i fantastici libri della Bradley e le centinaia di fic che ho letto su questa serie. In particolare vorrei raccomandarvi una fic bellissima che è [Ceremony of Innocence](http://community.livejournal.com/merlin_flashfic/21586.html) e che ha molto influenzato la mia visione di Merlino e il suo rapporto con Artù.
> 
> Poi... io mi baso sulla versione italiana. E vi chiedo, (rispondete senza andare a controllare): in che persona Merlino si rivolge a Gaius? E Morgana a Merlino? Sembrano domande sciocche, ma vi garantisco che riservano delle sorprese (be', per la cronaca sono il "voi" e il "tu").  
> Ho cercato di attenermi alla scelta dei nostri traduttori, in più incrementando l'uso del nostro classico "lei" (l'ho fatto usare dai reali verso persone che rispettano ma che non sono loro pari).
> 
> Come avrete di sicuro notato, oltre alla grammatica, alla sintassi e compagnia bella, sono in lotta perenne anche con la punteggiatura. Ogni singola virgola è per me una scelta filosofica. I puntini di sospensione sono invece un complesso freudiano.
> 
> Come ultima cosa volevo ringraziare: le mie beta (!), la mia artista (!) e le organizzatrici (!!!). Grazie di tutto e spero di non avervi deluso!


End file.
